joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanic (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Sanic is the main protagonist of the Meme Team and the slayer of the Illuminati himself. Sanic is orignate from MLG Memes, He's actually a 2010 meme only later being a popular Meme for its incredible speed and it was a Drawing by 0nxyheart back in March 2010, only in 2013 to 2016 is became a popular meme with the likes MLG that was taking over Youtube Poop. Sanic's theme is that of the Green Hill Zone, where it's distorted and the background noises are distorted. On July 19, 2010 on Newgrounds forum member of that of fawfulBeans posted an illustration which probably caused the popularity. Powers and Stats Tier: '''2-A | At least '''-1 | '''Likely '''Memetic Name: Sanic Origin: Cartoon Fight Club Gender: Meme Age: Unknown? Never Discovered before, Irrelevant Classification: Meme | Dank MLG Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Meme Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1; As Dankspine Sanic.), Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Verse Soloing Manipulation (Via Chaos Doritos; Holds the Godly Divine Power of the Chaos Doritos, making him more d00k than any Meme that exists, it has truely unstoppable power and makes him the Top Memes of the Food Chain, at least gives him 'Nigh-Memepotence, granted by Chuck Norris.), Immortality (Type 11; Killed Azathoth.), Cringe Manipulation (Can at least make you cringe of that of other people's arts and illustrations), Meme Manipulation, Meme Physics, Transformation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Was able to keep with the likes of Ultra Sonic who was stated to run faster than Time, making him a Infinite 4-Dimensional Being.) | At least Above True Infinity+ (No Godly and Divine True Omnipotent being like Azathoth or any Omnipotent Being was close to defeat him according to Cartoon Fight Club at the avatar of Dankspine Sanic, only supposed wanked characters or memes can survive that attack. Defeated Sonic.EXE who stated by the Creator to be an omnipotent being.) | At least Memetic (Its stated by AnimationRewind that Sanic had defeated the Illuminati once, and take on Weegee's army with the Chaos Doritos, comparable to Weegee who is stated to take over the Internet and Youtube Poop with his death stare.) Speed: MFTL+ (Travels around 13 Millions Times the Speed of Light.), possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to Ultra Sonic.) | True Infinity+ (Defeated Azathoth who's stated to be True Boundless and Infinity and yet Sanic logically was able to defeat, which is an impossible feat.) | Memetic (He's so da0k that he can kEpt uP wITH the Illuminati once, his Speed cannot be comprehended he's 2FAST4U as he's one of the fastest and literally broke the 4th Wall for going too fast, his true Song is too much for the Osu player, as well as being one of the fastest characters on CFC, he's too fast before the battle even starts.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant+ | Memetic Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | True Infinity+ | Memetic Durability: Multiverse+ Level | True Infinity+ | Memetic (Had been survive from destroyed the world by GabeN with his Half Life 3 Nuke that was chased with other people, and at the finished scene, Gabe finishing sent his nuke to destroyed in Memes FFA.) Stamina: TOO FAST FOR STAMINA Range: Multiversal+ | True Infinity+ | Memetic (Doesn't matter what Existence, Hes AlREAdy tHERE!) Standard Equipment: Swag, Chaos Doritoes, Quickscope Gun, and lot more. Intelligence: His Intelligence is the same of Ugandan Knuckles, the ruler of Uganda who knows da Wae where Omniscient Gods would suicide. Weaknesses: The Illuminati, Rick n Roll and Pewdiepie. Key: CFC Episodes Feats | Dankspine Sanic | Memes Saga Notable Attacks/Techniques: Took to writing about his attacks/techniques, you can look up and see it on CFC. Others Notable Victories: Illuminati (With Memes Team) (Had together with Memes to defeated Illuminati but they got defeated, Sanic and Weegee got it to fused together into Saneegee to defeated Illuminati.) Saness Emojis Team (With Memes Team) (Has together with Memes Team to defeated Emojis.) Archie Sonic Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Weegee Youtube Poop Team (With MLG Team) (It was stalemate for reasons. Sanic and Weegee had stops at IHateEverything if you have see on a video about MLG VS YTP Total War at the end.) Memes FFA (For having reasons.) Category:W.I.P Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Memetic Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier -1 Category:Memes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Undefeatables Category:Speedsters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Immortals Category:Cringe Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos Fiction